Power rangers universal force
by jimzy123
Summary: takes place from the exact point delta force finished with chris being sucked into a black hole and every other rangers entering there final fight. If you haven't read delta force than you have to to understand this story but please give delta force a chance my writing skills sucked at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers universal force chapter one new powers and a new team

Summery: takes place from the exact point delta force finished with chris being sucked into a black hole and every other rangers entering there final fight. If you haven't read delta force than you have to to understand this story but please give delta force a chance my writing skills sucked at the beginning

Chris' hand stretches put as far as it can the final battle with veramax having wounding him severely. As he tries to crawl forward the planet he's on starts to crumble and be sucked into the black hole hes on the edge of. "Come on you son of a bitch it cant end like this just a little closer" he says.

On earth bret leads his army of rangers into the final assault with no powers to help them. Bret picks up a metal pole and is using it to attack the dark masters minions. Tori uses her abilities to control water to bring up the water in the fountain in the mall forecourt washing a few away. Tommy jumps into the air kicking two in the head before taking Kim's hands spinning her around taking out the ones surrounding them. Justin and ashley both have weapons they found to hold off another horde all the while the dark master and the alliance of evil watch as the army fight there way closer.

With chris he's about two feet away from the crystal before he falls face first in the dirt bleeding out unable to move. Suddenly theres a gold flash of light and a gold clad warrior grabs the crystal. "Its not over yet chris your true battle is just beginning" he says walking over to the fallen ranger. He bends down "first let get you healed" he says muttering a healing spell as chris opens his eyes he looks up at the face of the man who saved him.

"Thats not possible how are you here" he says perplexed

"Thats unimportant my freind i beleive this is for you" he says holding out the crystal.

Chris nods takeing the crystal the power instantly enveloping him in a golden light. When it disappears chris is left standing in gold armour that greatly resembles his delta armour but looking more like a knights armour. With the broad sword of the omega armour on his back the hand cannon of the alpha rangers and dagger of the beta rangers he smiles beneath his helmet.

"So this is the power of the universe crystal" he says to the man standing before him.

The man nods "now quickly you need to return to earth before the rangers turn"

Chris nods bringing a hand to the side of his helmet "alpha i have the crystal bring me him."

"Ok teleporting now" the robotic voice replies as chris vanishes in a beam of gold light just as the planet is sucked into the black hole.

Chris lands near the mall completely un morphed and smiles before calling everyone to him. They all turn around and see him before running over. "Chris did you find it" bret asks

Chris nods holding up the crystal and it splits into eleven the twelfth piece being in his morpher "and im sorry bro but it chose me as the gold ranger" he says

"Dont sweat it it made the right choice" he says smiling chris smiles waving his hand as the crystal seperates going to Jason kat Justin cassie Kai dana trip cole tori kira and bret "looks like the teams different" bret says

Chris smiles "so justins black trip green kai blue jason red cole bronze bret platinum and me gold. Kat pink cassie yellow dana purple kira white and tori silver shall we" he says as the others nod. "Universe enpower us"

Justin finds himself running through the woods a wolf pack with him before they all morph into his armour flying into the air Justin jumps up into the suit landing again as another wolf jumps into the suit turning into his helmet "power of wolves"

Trip is on a rock in the dessert as snakes surround him he closes his eyes as they morph into his armour and starts running away trip follows before being sucked in as another snake forms the helmet "power of snakes"

Kai is swimming under water swordfish all around him he touches one of them and they morph into his armour as he swims into it another swims above his head turning into the helmet "power of the swordfish"

Jason finds himself in the jungle apes swinging around him in the trees as he grabs a vine they turn into his armour at the peak of his swings he jumps into the suit backflipping as his helmet materialises "power of the apes"

Cole is out in a desert armadillos around him he stands up as they fuse into his armour and he steps into the suit one turns into the helmet he picks it up placing it on his head "power of the armadillos"

Bret is falling through the stars as astroids fall around him as he spins out of the way of one they collide together making his armour as he reaches it an astroid collides with his head forming the helmet "power of the stars"

Chris launches into the air standing on the back of his Phoenix zord so far up he dives off the zord wrapping its self around him becoming his armour the head folding into the helmet "power of the Phoenix"

Kat flys through the sky surrounded by falcons her eyes closed as they snap open they fuse into the armour as she flies into it a falcon flies behind her wrapping its wings around her head turning into her helmet "power of falcons"

Cassie is in the woods siting on the back of a bear as she places a hand on its back her armour appears over her body the head of the bear becoming her helmet "power of bears"

Dana finds herself surfing a wave dolphins swimming at either side of her as she jumps into the water they fuse into her amour one turning into her helmet around her head "power of dolphins"

Kira finds herself in a savannah lions on the rocks around her as she steps closer to them they turn into her armour and suck her in as one jumps at her head turning into her helmet "power of lions"

Tori finds herself underground as she jumps intonthe air badgers appear and turn into her armour and helmet she lands onside it and stands straight "power of badgers"

As the light disappears from around them the alpha beta and delta rangers who weren't chosen see the glow in there morphers die as the universe crystals absorb there power

A coulerful explosion happens behind the twelve rangers stand ready "power rangers universe force" they all say in unison

The dark master looks from his position and smiles "finally it gets intresting"he says

Here it is the new powers and new rangers as the final battle with the evil alliance and the dark master begins please review


	2. Chapter 2 the final battle begins

Chapter two the final battle begins

The twelve rangers look at there new armour in complete awe a the light around them goes chris lifts a hand reenergising the morphers of the old rangers. All of them look down seeing the morphers glow once again the only exceptions being the alpha beta and delta morphers.

"Looks like you guys are gonna sit this one out" bret says to the alpha and beta rangers.

The two teams nod "well head to the hall of Heros and help alpha" clint says.

Chris nods. " go quickly" he turns to delta force "your old morphers are repowerd are you ready to end this" he asks. All of them nod "then suit up" all of you

The dark master stands atop the mall watching over the army he and the alliance have assembled. "ATTACK" the dark master shouts pointing his sword to where the rangers are hiding.

The old teams all morph and charge over the hill running into the army headed there way. Chris pulls his broad sword from his back and summons his pheonix saber charging into the fray his team following him.

In the hall of heroes alpha is working away alone when a flash of light draws his attention the robot turns and sees the warrior that saved chris. "Thats not possible how can you be here" alpha asks

"Time travel is allways possible alpha five" the warrior tells him. "I have a warning for you to pass on" he says stepping forward.

Chris grips both of his swords tightly surrounded by foot soldiers spinning in a circle slicing hundreds of them down since they keep comeing.

Justin holds his wolf daggers jumping into the air pulling out his blaster attaching them to it. "Howling blaster" he calls firing three black beams of energy down into the horde.

Trip spins his snake staff around above his head the staff turning into a green blur before he slams it into the ground. A green wave of energy comes out of the earth knocking the surrounding soldiers back.

Kai brings out his swordfish blades and straps them to his forearms takeing his broad sword in one hand and dagger in the other. The blue ranger slides along the ground on his knees slicing through his enemys while the blades on his arms firebblue energy beams.

Jason bangs his ape fists together causing them to clang as he starts fighting off enemy's. A swift uppercut to one of them knocks it into group. "Ape smash" he calls hitting the ground opening a fissure underneath them swallowing them.

Bret jumps high into the air bringing out his duel blades crossing them infront of his body. "Meteor smash" he calls placing them above his head before nosediving at the enemy's hitting the ground with an explosive force.

Kat glides across the ground he falcon bow in her hands using her sword as and arrow. As she fires the blade at groups of enemy's the explosion kills them and the sword returns to her back

Cassie stands with her bear blaster in her hand opening a slot and inserting her dagger. "Bear claw" she calls before firing the blast into the group blowing up her enemies.

Tayler attaches he dolphin fins to her broad sword and charges at her enemys cutting them all down quickly.

Kira uses her lion whip at full power a white energy covering it. She spins around taking off the heads of her

Enemy's

As the universal rangers regroup they see the other teams dispatching there old major enemys. "We have you now dark master stand down and youll live" Chris says

The dark master just laughs "no" he says stabbing his sword into the ground causing himself the black queen and his third in command the red jack grow.

"Damn it ok guys we need our zords now" chris says

"BLACK WOLF ZORD"

"GREEN SNAKE ZORD"

"BLUE SWORDFISH ZORD"

"RED APE ZORD"

"BRONZE ARMADILLO ZORD"

"GOLD PHONIX ZORD"

"PLATINUM BATTLE ZORD"

"PINK FALCON ZORD"

"YELLOW BEAR ZORD"

"PURPLE DOLPHIN ZORD"

"WHITE LION ZORD"

"SILVER BADGER ZORD"

the zords all come out from there hiding places the black wolf and yellow bear zords from the forrest the green snake zord from the desert. the red ape and white lion from the jungle the blue swordfish and purple dolphin from thhe sea the. bronze armidillo and silver badger from underground the pink falcon from the skys. and the gold phoenix form a erupting volcano and the platinum battle zord lands from space they all jump into there zords and acrivate the megazord sequences.

they hit the controlss on there consoles and the zords star comeing togeether the black wolf shift upwards to become legs the red ape beecomes the body and head the swordfish becomes the left arm and the armidillo the righhtholding a sheild while the ladies becomethere own mega zord the lion and badger becoming legs the bear the body and right arm the dolphin the lef arm and the falcon the head

gold phonix battle mode" the phonix zodrs wings seperate from the rest of it and the legs grow longer the beak folding down into the chest leaving a head as the wigs fasten across the chest of the zord and become the arms "gold ranger ready for battle"

"Platinum ranger ready for battle" bret says

"Mens megazord ready"

"Womens megazord ready"

"Ok split up bret you and me will take the dark master girls the black queens yours guys you take the red jack

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 the bigger they are

Chapter three the bigger they are

Chris grips his controls as he orders the megazords to split up he and his brother going for the dark master. The pheonix zord swings an arm at the dark master who catches it kicking the gold zord away. The platinum battle zord aims a kick at the evil tyrant who moves put of the way elbowing the zord in the head. pulling out his sword the dark master goes to deliver the finishing blow when chris jumps on his back. "Uh guys a little help over here" he says through the comms

The mens megazord lifts the armidillo sheild up bocking an attack from the red jack "were a little stuck right now chris" jason says

The women slash there sword with the black queens struggleing for control " same here" tori says

"Shit" chris says as the dark master tries to throw the gold zord off "wait dont we have two more battle zords" says.

"Well yeah but are they gonna work with trip and cole not tommy and trent" bret asks

"Only one way to find out trip cole summon the zords" chris replies

"Right" the both say jumping from the megazord

"GREEN FROG BATTLE ZORD"

"BRONZE OWL BATTLE ZORD"

In a swamp the water starts to ripple as the frog zord rises from the depths. And jumping to the city trip smiles beneath his helmet jumping into the zord. "Battle mode" he says pressing a button the frog zord stops standing on its back legs the mouth facing skyward. As the top spins around sothe mouth becomes the body the legs extend the mouth openong with a crystal orb in the middle and a head popping out of the top.

In the woods a small owl sits in the tree turning its head and hooting. As it does a shadow is cast over the woods as a bronze owl lands on a roof. Cole jumps into the cockpit "battle mode" he says pressing the button. causing the wings to detach and fly away the legs growing longer as the beak opens right back on itself leaving an armoured head in its place and arms comeing out where the wings detached the wings come back as the zord jumps up grabbing them one in the shape of a sheild the other a sword

"Battle zords ready"the pair say

"Its about time" chris says as the dark master throws him off his back. The two new battlezord run over grabbing the dark master " going manuel" chris says

"Going manual" bret calls as the pair are sent to the manual station taking complete control.

The brothers working as a team to punch and kick the dark master untill he falls limp in the other battle zords arms "on guys drop him and split up bret cole go help the girls trip with me" he says pulling a lever turning back into a pheonix mode picking up the green battle zord flying to the red jack. Chris drops him down going back to battle mode the pair going manual. Trip kicks the red jack knocking him back as chris pulls the mens megazord to its feet "you guys on in there"

The rangers get back in there seats "yeah were fine thanks for the save" jason says

"Yeah you were right on time" justin says

" all right lets finish this " chris says as the three megazords stand side by side.

Bret and cole get to the girls and see them holding out better than the guys were

"Universe saber" tori says " universe slash" she says as the megazord slices through the black queen causing her to explode as they look to where the guys are fighting they see the destruction of red jack. "Uh oh look out guys" tori says through her comms.

As chris turns around its to late the dark master has gotten back up and grabs the Phoenix zord ripping off one of the arms whilst putting his foot through the frog zord and throwing his sword through the megazord

"Did you really think id go down so easy gold ranger you were wrong again " he says raising his fist

Please review


	4. Chapter 4 the harder they fall

Chapter 4 the harder they fall

Chris looks at the dark master holding his zords arm glad that he's in the manuel room. As he punches the head off the zord before ripping off the arm he's holding throwing the gold zord to the ground. Chris send his zord to its hiding place and jumps out landing hard on his back.

"Shit" he says looking it up at the giant dark master putting his hand to he side of his head "guys get out of there hes to strong " he says getting no reply. "Damn it" he says watching the dark master pummel the mega zords "what at i gonna do."

As if the gold rangers prayers are answers a gold flash of light appears infront of him. "So it seems you cant even keep a zord intact" the gold clad warrior that saves him says.

"How am in supposed to beat him hes to strong"

"In would seen that way but you should have realised now that with all four battle zords you can form the battle megazords."

Chris sighs "of course but now I'm to late the Phoenix zord is down"

"Yours is yes but mine is not" he says

"Yours of course your from the past your zord will still be ok"

The man nods "just be careful with this one"

"I will"

"I summon the power of the Phoenix zord" the other gold warrior calls

From inside an erupting volcano the Phoenix zord emerges flying to the battle field and landing near the two gold rangers.

"How can you know it will work for me"

"Its power is tied to the crystal which resides inside our morphers then zord will work for you my friend"

Chris nods jumping into the zord "pheonix zord back online bret trip cole time to form up megazord mode activate"

"Battle megazord mode activating" a robotic voice says in all four cockpits. The legs detach from the platinum zord leaving the head and torso and arm green battle zord folds down becoming the legs and attaching to the platinum zord. The pheonix zord lands on the back giving them wings as the bronze zord turns back into an owl before separating becoming the helmet sword and shield.

"Battle megazord online" the four rangers say

"Well well well another toy to play with" the dark master says throwing the mens megazord at the womens causing both to seperate and the rangers to fall out. "Its about time i was getting bored"

"Were not going down easy" chris says "lets take this manuel who's first"

"I wanna take a pop at this son of bitch" cole says pressing the manual button on his console turning the whole zord bronze. Cold charges at the dark master bringing the sword down at him to be blocked. The bronze ranger kicks his enemy in the gut bringing the shield up into his chin knocking the dark master onto his back. "On tag out" he says going back to the cock pit as the zord turns green

"Manual actuvated" trip says dropping the sword and sheild. "Whoops diddent mean to do that" he says smiling under his helmet before charging his enemy. He drives a knee up onto the dark masters face before landing a roundhouse to the side of his head moving back bouncing from one foot to the other punching the dark master in the face. "tag out" he says the zord changing colour to platinum

"Manuel activated" bret says picking up the owl shield as the dark master runs at them he raises the shield causing him to bounce off. Bret runs over and smashes the shield into his enemy's face before smashing the enemy away "tag out" he says the zord turning gold

"Here i come" chris says dropping the shield and picking up the sword. He slashes at the dark master the monster raising his sword to block the attack before chris kicks him in the stomach. The dark master falls back as chris slices again the dark master raises his sword again the blade cutting through the dark masters sword slashing across his chest "tag out" he says the zord going to its multicoloured form picking up the shield banging the pair together. "This ends now" chris says "battle megazord final slash" the four rangers say slicing the blade through the dark master causing him to shrink. "zords return" chris says the zords separating all the rangers returning to the ground walking over to there fallen enemy.

The dark master tries to crawl away to find his way blocked turning onto his back he looks up at chris "pleas show mercy"

"Mercy how many have you killed did you show any mercy to them" chris says raising his sword.

The dark master smiles "you may destroy me you may have beaten your destinys to turn into me but when you found that crystal a black hole wasbthere right."

"So what if there was" chris says

"Think why did the eltarians create the crystals my master is comeing here gold ranger the darkness is coming and it will destroy all of you."

"Then we will be ready" he says driving his blade into the dark master killing him. The rangers walk away to the gold ranger that loaned chris his battlezord. "Thanks for the loaner old friend" chris says

"Wait two chris'" jason says looking at the gold warrior

The man shakes his head removing his helmet to reveal his bald blue head

"Zordon" jason says

"Yes jason i am from the past i was the first gold ranger and i have fought you next enemy the darkness is far stronger than anything you have ever fought it will take all of your skills to defeat it i have to go back to my own battle good lick my friends you may see me again you mat not"

"Goodbye zordon and thanks for saving my ass twice" chris says shaking his mentors hand

"Goodbye my friend" he says vanishing

"So now what" bret asks

"We rebuild and we get ready for the fight ahead" chris says

Please review


	5. Chapter 5 darkness arrives

Chapter five the darkness

Four days after the dark masters destruction and angel grove is starting to take shape again. With all the rangers helping the zords making up part of the main work force the alpha and beta rangers using the unused powers of the universal rangers after there crystals energy was absorbed by the universal crystal.

"Watch your head" chris says walking past tori with a metal beam on his shoulder as the the silver ranger moves.

"Wow your almost as strong as your brother" she says smiling

"Hey just because when i changed time you fell in love with him doesn't mean you can be horrible" chris says flashing her a smile.

Tori just smiles back turning her back to him and continuing work as bret walks in. "Hey babe" she says wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hey you fucking with chris again" he asks

"Me of course not i wouldn't do that" she says smiling

Chris carrys on walking towards a group of rangers with the beam putting it down. "One beam ordered and delivered" he says

"Thanks man" jason says as he and tommy walk over picking it up between them. "I dont think ive ever seen this much damage done"

"And if we don't stop the darkness it'll be a whole lot worse if it doesn't just swallow the whole planet" chris says

"That wont happen cause we wont let it" Tommy says

Chris nods "ok you guys keep up the good work here alpha wanted to see me at the hall" he says teleporting away. "Hey alpha whats up" he asks stepping out of the light beam

"Your not going to like this"alpha says bringing up an image in the screen. "I just picked this up on the dark side of pluto" alpa says worridley

"Well hes here slower than expected" chris says looking at the black hole sucking up pluto." I expected him yesterday call the rangers get them here and fill them in" chris says walking to the center of the hall

"Where are you going" alpha says

"The darkness deserves a welcoming committee universe enpower me" he says

A Phoenix bursts from a volcano with chris standing on its head. He backflips off as the pheonix screeches wrapping its wings around him forming his armour the beak closing over his head forming the helmet "power of the pheonix"

Teleporting straight to his zord he flys it straight towards the darkness landing on a near by moon junping out. "Come on out i want to talk" he shouts into the black hole.

"Oh the dead man wants to talk" a voice says from the black hole as a man dressed in black armor from head to to with glowing green eyes lands Infront of him. "So speak" he says digging his sword in to ground

"I want to speak to your master not you glantor" chris says

"So you know my name so you must no i am the voice of the darkness what do you want gold ranger"

"I know youve been watching me you and your master thats why you tried to stop me getting the crystal" chris says

"How did you guess that was us"

"You sent veramax hes a time guardian and id changes time he had no business with me so your facade was useless. All i ask for is time now time to build a defence against your attack"

"And why should we give it you"

"Because whats victory without a good battle"

"You have four days then we will be comeing for you and your world gold ranger"

"Thats all we need" he says turning away "oh and by the way no more consumption of this solar system" he says jumping into his zord and going home. He walks back into the hall of heros in his normal clothes to see his freinds gathered "did you all see that" everyone nods "then you know how long we have i said we need time to form an army but it's not we need to evac the planet now" he says. Turning alpha "little buddy time to activate the last war protocol"

"Right away" alpha says

"Woah hold up alpha" bret says "can it wait two days"

"Why" chris asks

"Because we want our family and friends here for our wedding tomorrow" tori says

"Wedding what wedding" chris asks

"Bro me and tori are engaged" he says "and i want you as my best man"

Chris feels his heart shatter as tori shows off her platinum engagement ring with a silver Diamond. The woman he's in love with is marrying his brother "in shocked you even had to ask of course i will" chris says hiding his sadness behind his smile

Please review


	6. Chapter 6 wedding day hell

Chapter six wedding day hell

Through the darkness chris can here voices people shouting as things explode in the background. Then he hears a voice not any voice toris voice.

"Chris you have to wake up were losing we need you i need you i love you" it says before changing

"Come on bro get up big big day ahead" says brets voice ripping open the curtains.

"Bret piss off" chris groans rolling over

"Come on its my wedding and we need to get ready"

Chris sighs getting up "ok im up now can you get out"

Bret smiles and leaves while chris gets in the shower when he gets out he finds tori in his room in just a robe.

"Tori what are you doing here" he asks "shouldn't you be getting ready"

"I wanted to show you my something blue" she says taking the robe off revealing a blue bra and panties. " do you like it" she says walking over

"Unm we shouldent be doing this you get married to my brother in three hours"

"Well that gives you one" she says kissing him removing his towel taking him to bed. An hour later she leaves the room an morphs into a female monster who looks almost human apart from she gas blue skin. Raising a hand to her ear she says "tell the master its done"

Chris gets up off the bed still unable to believe what just happened before putting on his suit. He looks at the time and thinks "shit i gotta meet bret in ten" rushing out of the door forgetting his morpher heading meet his brother.

Near the hotel glantor is watching in human form as the female monster walks over. "Did you hit him with the poisen"

"You doubt me glantor" she asks

"No princess but i know what can happen when your caught up in passion" he says

"What makes you think i slept with him" she asks "im not slut"

"No but the gold rangers stink is all over you"

She just smiles "my father will be waiting for my return can you handle the rangers alone" she asks

"Im not after all of them just one and with chris incapacitated it should be easy" glantor replies before the pair vanish

Chris reaches bret slightly out of breath from running "sorry im late something came up whats wrong"

"Its nothing serious here" bret says handing him a cigar "the last two of dad cigars ive been saving them for a special occasion"

"Well nows a good a time as any" chris says taking one lighting it up. "So you nervous yet" he asks

"Not one bit I've been in love with tori for years so theres no nerves there" bret says

An hour later chris and bret are standing at the end of the aisle waiting for tori the only thoughts in chris' head that she cheated on bret with him three hours ago. As the music starts the pair turn and look at her walking towards them in a silver dress looking like an angel. Chris heart skips a beat seeing her before realising that shes here for bret not him.

"Bro she looks amazing" chris whispers to bret

"I no" bret replies

As the ceremony starts chris starts to feel dizzy and his vision blurs when it straightens out he sees glantor standing with his sword to toris throat "what are you doing here glantor"

"Im here to kill the woman you love" he says chris quickly looks around finding the room empty except the three of them and a horde of minions

"Im not gonna let you do that" he says raising his hand to find his morpher not there "shit" he dives at the darkness right hand man punching him in the face. As glantor falls back a group of minions are on his back. "Get off me he says fighting them off charging at glantor again knocking his sword from his hands and catching it driving it into the monsters stomach

"Bro what are you doing" glantor says morphing into bret as everything around him changes to the wedding the rangers all beaten on the floor and chris holding the knife in his brothers gut

"Bret no" chris says his eyes widening as his twin falls to the floor bleeding badley before the gold ranger collapses himself no one noticing glantor takeing selphitia through a portal as they rush to the brothers sides

"Alpha teleport us all to medical now" tori says holding her dieying husband in her arms

Please review


	7. Chapter 7 duel for life

Chapter 7 duel for life

"Some people say when you die theres a bright light. Others say your life flashes before your eyes. But none of that is true my name is chris smith and today is the day i died."

Through the darkness of his sleep chris hears it again screams and explosions. Then a voice "chris wake up were losing we need you".

His eyes snap open as he sits up still on his suit from the wedding alone. "Where is everyone" he says getting up "computer where are the other rangers"

"The other rangers are in the critical care section with your brother chris" the computer replies.

Suddenly the events of the wedding come rushing back to him the blade in his brothers stomach in his hands. Chris gets to his feet and rushes to the others "how is he."

Tommy turns and shakes his head "not good the stasis field he's in is keeping him alive for now but he's almost gone."

"What no he cant die there has to be a way to save him" chris says desperately.

"And why would you care your the one that stabbed him" an angry voice says from the door.

Chris turns seeing tori stood by the door in her blood stained wedding dress. "Tori wait i thought it was glantor i didn't know it was him you've gotta Believe me"

"I wish it was you in that bed so i could turn off the stasis field and let you die" she says walking away

Chris walks out of the opposite door going to his quarters and opening the wardrobe. Changing out of his suit and into a gold teeshirt black jeans black and gold trainers and a leather hoodie. "Im gonna fix this promise" he says before teleporting

A gold beam of light appears in the middle of angel grove and chris steps out into the deserted street seeing the darkness black hole in the sky near him. "Looks like times up" he thinks "COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME LET ME IN NOW" he shouts.

"As you wish" a deep voice replies as a small black hole appears "step inside gold ranger"

Chris walks forward into the vortex and appears on a dead planet with thousands surrounding it. "So your ship is a galaxy" chris says

"No my ship is the black hole the galaxy powers it" the same deep voice replies "why are you here chris"

"For a duel with glantor and if i win i want my brothers life"

"And if we win" he says

"You'll have just killed earths last defence"

"As you wish" the voice says as glantor appears "you will will duel to the death"

Chris nods "universe enpower me" he says

The pheonix zord bursts from a volcano flying high onto the sky with chris standing on its back. So far up chris jumps off the zord wrapping its wings around him becoming his armour the head merging with his to be the helmet "power of the phoenix"

"Lets do this" chris says drawing his broad sword

The pair run at each other there blades clashing as glantor brings his sword down to chris' head the gold ranger bringing his up to meet it. Dropping to one knee chris rolls backwards pulling put his blaster and fiering it at glantor who deflects the shots. Chris gets back to his feet and charges at his enemy jumping onto the air bringing a knee into the evil knights chin knocking him back before bringing his blade down across his chest causing sparks to errupt from glantor. As the monster stumbles chris stands ready

"Ok im bored minions get him" glantor says as a horde of minions appear and run at chris

"Now its a party" chris says summoning his pheonix saber. The gold ranger charges into the horde slicing his way through straight back to valmor. "Whats wrong to scared to fight me alone glantor"

Glantor just laughs "you wish gold ranger" he says bringing his blade down at the gold ranger who blocks. "I was just stalling havent you felt it yet your power leaving you" valmor says kicking chris away

Chris looks down at his armour seeing it start to fade "what the hell is this"

"This world is cut off from the morphing grid you have sealed your fate" he says as chris armour fades away. "And now you die" he say running chris through with his sword " and so ends the gold ranger chosen one my ass"

Glantor pulls his sword out of chris as the fallen rangers world goes black.

Through the darkness he hears her voice again tori like shes standing right next to him. "I hope he dies that will he deseves it for stabbing bret" her voice fades away before comeing back again "chris no you cant die not like this"

A bright light engulfs the gold ranger as his eyes open he looks around seeing three doors infront of him. "Where am i" he asks

"The world that comes between life and death" a voice says from behind him chris turns around seeing zordon "yes chris i am here now you have one final choice to make"

"What choice" he asks

"Weather to live or die what ever you choose will decide the fate of the universe"

Please review and dash to answer your question the unused powers are the original powers of the rangers before they were the delta rangers


	8. Chapter 8 choices

Chapter 8 choices

"What do you mean a choice" chris asks "if im dead why is there a choice"

"Because your not dead yet my freind" zordon says "as you can see there are three doors. Behind each is a destiny you must choose behind one there isbthe aftelife. The second will send you back to your world and the last will send you to the world your mind has created to keep you alive"

"What do you mean the world minds created" chris asks

"Your trip through time never happened the wormhole spat you back out but it placed you in a coma" zordon says taking a seat. "And the coma is slowley killing you the darkness you are fighting is what is trying to kill you."

"So veramax the universal crystal glantor the darkness there all a dream"

"Glantor and the darkness are yes but veramax and the universal crystal are not. Veramax is my son and the guardian of the universal crystal. I sent him there after the war and the crystals energys seperated into the other four crystals."

"Then its obvious i go and finish what i started against the dark master"chris says

"And that may kill you if the darkness is left unchecked"

"And if i choose to fight the darkness then what"

"Then you are in a fight against time the voices your hearing in your head are the the voices of your friends fighting the dark master and the evil rangers. But time is running out they cannot win the fight alone they need you"

"How much time" chris asks

"In your head every day is one hour you have aroud four at my calculations"

"Four days to stop the darkness or die trying i hope i dont fail" chris says standing up "but zordon theres a question i have to ask you"

"Of course what is it"

"Why me why did you have such faith in me"

The old sage just smiles "that is something you will learn very soon if you are succesful" he says "now go"

Chris nods opening a door and stepping through

In the hall of heroes chris eyes snap open and he gasps for air looking around finding the darkend hall empty. The gold ranger gets up walking around hearing the robotic sighs of alpha.

"Alpha where is everyone" chris ask the droid

"Chris your alive the rangers left after brets death tori lead them on an assault against the darkness bit that was hours ago i havent heard from them since they stepped into the portal"

"There fighting the darkness ive gotta move fast they dont stand a chance get me as close to the portal as you can" chris says getting his morpher ready before vanishing in a beam of light

Just a filler before the assault against the darkness begins pleas review


	9. Chapter 9 follow my voice part 1

Follow my voice and remember part one mighty fall

Chris wakes up in the hall of heroes "ok four days" he says to himself

"I will guide you through this battle chris follow my voice" zordons voice rings through his ears. The gold ranger nods as the alarm blares "it seems zedd and rita want to fight use each morpher for every fight you have" he says as the voice gets distant

Chris sighs grabbing his morphers and leaving for the city seeing the other mighty morphin rangers there.

"Lets do this its morphin time"

"Tiger zord"

"Brachiosaurus"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Saber toothed tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

The seven rangers appear with there wepons drawn "ok spread out" chris says.

Billy and zack jump into the air and start fighting squatt and baboo. Kimberly and trini take on rita and scorpina. Tommy and jason go after goldar while chris attacks zedd.

As the evil lord raises his staff blocking chris sword he laughs "so back in silver huh chris" he says

"Yeah i am and this time you die for good just like the dark master"

Zack swings his axe at baboos head who produces an axe of her own blocking the attack. The monster kicks the black ranger in the stomach knocking him back. "So your stronger than you look" he says turning his axe around "cannon mode" he says fiering destroying her.

Billy flips over squatts head fiering his power blaster down at his head before landing and throwing his power lance through the monsters chest "well that was easy" the blue ranger says

Elsewhere the yellow and pink ranger are fighting hard againsr scorpina and rita. Trini blocks scorpinas sword with her power daggers before kicking the warrior away slicing her across the chest "kim now" she says as a pink arrow goes through scorpinas heart.

The evil sorceress sees this and fires a bolt of dark energy at trini causing her suit to explode killing the yellow ranger. "Trini no" kim says before charging rita to be hit by her staff so hard her helmet shatters. The pink warrior stands up removing whats left of her helmet "come on bitch try and kill me" she says

Billy and zack run over seeing trinis death "no trini" zack says "we need to help kim".

Billy nods and the pair jump into the air both slicing her down her back the empress stumbles forward landing on kims blade blaster in blade mode killing her

With tommy and jason the red ranger is kicked away by the over grown monkey as tommy blocks his sword. "Neither of you stand a chance rangers" goldar laughs as he back kicks tommy sending him into a car and throwing his sword through the red rangers helmet and into his head killing him.

Chris looks up from his fight with zedd as jasons crystal leaves his universal morpher going into his. Ahh silver ranger it seems two of your number are dead" he says

"They wernt mine i dont know who they are" chris says

Back with goldar the other rangers have joined tommy but the genral is still more than a match for them as he pocks up jasons fallen power sword along with his own he stabs billy through the heart and takes off kimberlys head. Tommy and zack clutch there wepons and charge again both flipping over goldars head as tommy raises saba blocking both swords as zack cuts the ape in half.

With chris and zedd the silver ranger blocks another swing from zedds staff as goldar falls the pair push against each other before breaking away zedd launches red and black lightning at chris who deflects it at zack accidentally electrocuting the black ranger. Tommy jumps into thw air kicking the lord of darkness in the head as he stumbles back the white and silver rangers charge again. Tommy bring saba down at his head and as zedd raises his staff to block it the sword snaps the staff in to as chris cuts him down the middle. "That was for all you've killed" chris says seeing the bodies his head throbbing "i just wish i knew there names"

"Chris follow my voice you need to keep fighting" zordons voice says going faint "mondoe is next"

Chris and tommy head to the highschool and see the maceine empire attacking the other zeo rangers appearing with them.

"Its morphin time" chris says

Please review


	10. Chapter 10 one man army

One man army

Rain starts falling in the wrekage of Angel grove the body's of fallen enemy's and rangers litter the area only an army of minions stand laughing at the destruction. And the only thing between them and complete victory is a man in black and gold clothing letting the rain wash over him as his blood from various cuts mix with the water and blood from the dead. He looks down at his tattered shirt before tearing it off holding out his hands at his sides palms facing the minion

"Phoenix saver omega sword" he whispers as the two mighty blades for in his hands "my name is Chris smith chosen one of eltar and only thing that has ever stood between this planet and destruction so I have one question for you assholes who's first" he says

A monster in black armour stands leaning on his sword allmost bored "kill him" he says as the minions charge at the man

Chris charges forward throwing his swords taking the heads off maybe a hundred minions before flicking his hands and the swords reappear in his hands before jumping into the air cutting more down landing in a crouch "you really think this will be enough" he says to the knight

"I doubt it" he says watching as the warrior cuts his way through the entire army of minions

"Got any more" he asks

"Just one Chris then you face me" a voice from the blackness says "glantor kill him"

"My pleasure" the knight says "

"not yet my love" a woman says as her hand goes over his chest "let us have some fun" a woman in a short black dress says as she and a woman in a lilac ninja garb step from behind him

"Your farther told me to Handle him ventress"

"Allow them to take him on first" the voice says as the knight nods

"Selphitia shall we" the woman says placing a hand on the back of her head before pulling down the eltarians mask kissing her.

"Mmm yes" she says pulling the armoured mask back up summoning two evil swords as ventress summons her own armour and long sword

Chris eyes widen seeing selphitia as the pair charge at him he raises his broad omega sword his muscles screaming in exhaustion blocking the three blades before flipping backwards clearing some room between them and him drawing a line in the dirt

"Cross this and I will show no mercy not even to you selphitia"

The turned friend and mentor laughs "what chance do you think you stand Chris there are two of us and one of you plus you are exhausted"

"Not if i morph" he says jamming both swords into the ground "universe empower me"

In the blackness of space Chris floats through before an explosion of light the sun begins burning around him as white armour covers his body and a shield covers his chest with the couleres black green blue red bronze pink yellow purple silver and platinum a wave of fire covering his face leaving a gold helmet in its place "power of the universe" Chris calls as a huge explosion erupts behind him

"Finally this is his power" glantor says

"Universal sword" he says as the mighty blade made of weapons of the fallen rangers appear in his hands "let's end this" he says jumping at the pair clashing his blade with theres easily matching every strike with a block or attack of his own the multi coullerd warrior jumps up kicking both women away "universal cannon"

he says as the remaining weapons formed into a cannon appears in his left hand "fire" he says pulling the trigger as a blast hits the women as the dust settles there both still standing selphitia covering ventress as his friend falls he see ventress only has minor wounds

"Now you die ranger" she says diving at him the young warrior raising his sword just in time to block her as there blades cross "any last words"

"Yeah fire" he says pulling the trigger again blowing ventress to

Prices before removing his helmet going to selphitia side cradling her in his arms "selphitia I'm so sorry I diddent want you to die to"

"Ranger scum" she says spitting blood on his sheild as she dies an he forgets who she was

Glantor walks towards him his sword slung over his shoulder "it seems you have nothing left to fight for Chris your city is dead and soon so shall you then the world"

"There are only going to be two more deaths today glantor and your up first" he says closing selphitia eyes standing up "back to action" he says his helmet appearing over his head "guardian mode" he call

A fireball engulfs his body wrapping a golden armour around his body his sheild replaced by a multi couleres gem his helmet resembeling a knights helm and what looks like a jacket across his back a flaming Phoenix emblazoned on its back the other 12 animal zords in amongst the flames a powerful sword in his hand "power of pheonix" he says his gem turning gold

"So this is your true power then no matter I will destroy you"

Chris raises his sword diving at glantor slicing at him for the dark captain to block as zordons voice resonates in his ears hurry Chris you are allmost lost to them" it says as it changes

"Shit there here we have to move him now" kims voice says in his head

"If we move him now he'll die that macheines the only thing keeping him alive" Dana shouts

"Fuck ok Dana stay with him every other ranger here we need to hold them now" tommy a voice calls

"Right a lot of other voices call"

"It's morphin time"

"It's morphin time"

"Shift into turbo"

"Let's rock it"

"Go galactic"

"Light speed rescue"

"Titanium power"

"Time for time force"

"Quantum power"

"Wild access"

"Chris hang in there I love you toris" voice says

"Ninja storm ranger form"

"Thunder storm ranger form"

"Samurai storm ranger form"

"Alpha Rangers power up"

"Bronze ranger alpha power"

"Power of alpha platinum ranger"

"Beta Rangers power up"

"Bronze ranger beta power"

"Power of beta platinum ranger"

"We're still fighting the dark Rangers Chris you just need to come back to us" alphas voice says

"Chris shakes his head as he jumps into the air two flaming wings bursting from his back as he takes to the air "what the hell was that" he asks himself seeing glantor below him "power of the stars he says the gem turning platinum along with his armour the his back showing the platinum battle Zord as he flips forward entering a nose dive his sword infront of him "meteor smash" he calls hitting glantor head on cutting him down the middle catching his breath he stands up "one left" he says looking at the shadow on the throne

"So you really are a one man army huh" the darkness says standing up a huge form shrouded in shadow "no matter your fight ends here ranger"

"Actully inthink this will be easy see I remember my friends and the light allways defeats the dark see it's all ways darkest before the lights come on he says as all the Rangers appear behind him "and this isent even real"he says raising his wrist and a beam of bright white light leaves his friends and his morpher engulfing the darkness

In the hall of Heros Dana and alpha are trying to find a way to move Chris when he flatlines "no no no no" Dana says starting compressions on his chest

"Dana it's not working" alpha says after a few minuets

She stops tears falling from his eyes "he was our last hope"she says

"I know come on let's join the battle and tell te others" the droid says taking her arm as the heart monitor starts beeping

"No that's not medically possible"

she says turning round finding Chris sitting up pulling the wire off his chest

"Well I've never been one to lie around during a fight" he says his hand closing around his power coin "and now time to stop my brother"

Please review worked hard on this chapter


End file.
